


smile nana

by leeboys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, marknomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeboys/pseuds/leeboys
Summary: "if you are not okay me and Jeno will drop life itself for you, Na Jaemin"
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 43





	smile nana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlesjm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesjm/gifts).



Mark got a notification from Jeno, telling him to call him. This is not a good thing. They only call on emergencies. 

“What’s up Jen?” 

“Jaemin is doubting himself again, he missed his favourite lecture and he did not keyboard smash at a selfie of me which means he is not okay,” sighing down the phone. 

“Fuck, who caused it? I will beat their ass,” Mark’s protective instincts kicking in. 

“No idea but meet me at his dorm? I am already outside his building.” 

“Yes, I will be there in an hour.” 

Before slipping his phone back into his back pocket, Mark looks at the picture decorating the back of his beat up phone. It was of him, Jaemin and Jeno laughing — heart swelling at the memory, Mark makes his mind up that he and Jeno will not end this day until Jaemin smiles again. 

Thing is about Jaemin is that he is very delicate, a person Mark is sure is too pure to be human. He is their angel. An angel that sometimes gets overwhelmed with the harsh realities of life. 

Everyone has insecurities. It is normal, yet Jaemin does not accept his, like it is a weakness that stained his self-view of perfection. His love and understanding for others does not exist when it comes to himself. He will give his all for everyone he loves yet leaves nothing for him. 

Naturally, this means he sometimes gets emotionally drained. 

This does not take the fact that Jaemin is extremely strong. His life isn't exactly easy yet he still maintains his power to shine light in any room he enters. He is so hard working. He holds up his own and his family with a smile. It’s his super power. 

He has comforted and showered Mark and Jeno with love more times than they can ever count so when he needs it, they drop everything for him — it is the least they can do for their baby. 

And today, they need to take care of him. 

ও

Mark spins dramatically on his heels and walks away from his lecture. It’s okay he didn't need to attend, he could just catch up online tomorrow. Right now, he needed to quickly drive to Jaemin’s favourite shop. 

Walking into a shop filled with plushies, Mark smiles. He was not really a stuffed animal kind of boy, that is until he met Jeno and Jaemin. Their eyes sparkle at the little soft plushies so how can he not like them when they make his best boys so happy? 

Behind the counter, the worker knows Mark all too well. 

“Hello hyung! How can I help you today?” smiling genuinely at Mark — not his typical customer fake smile.

“Hey Donghyuck! I am looking for a plushie that screams comfort.” 

“Jeno or Jaemin?” raising his brow up slightly. 

“Jaemin,” giggling at how the boy who works here is so used to them visiting, that he practically knows them. 

“I have the perfect one for him!” 

Mark follows Donghyuck as they small talk until he reaches the big white plushies. It was a big fluffy cute polar bear, basically a cloud. Jaemin would drown in it. 

“I think Jaemin would like it,” Donghyuck speaks up as he hands it to Mark. 

“I think so too,” causing Donghyuck to smile and walk to the counter. Mark pays for it and says his goodbyes to Donghyuck. 

Reaching his car, Mark secures the plushie in the passenger seat. 

“I will call you Lottie ...” 

Shaking his head in disbelief at the fact that he is talking to a toy, Mark starts his engine and drives off. 

ও

Waiting in the elevator to reach Jaemin’s floor, Mark remembers Jeno’s bad habit of not eating when worried. After getting off the elevator, he calls a restaurant and orders a few portions of Jeno and Jaemin’s favourite foods.

Lottie, in hand, Mark knocks on the door. 

As expected, Jeno opens the door, eyes wide trying to communicate with Mark. He understood. Jaemin is fragile so he needed to be gentle with his love giving. 

Walking inside to see his best friend, Mark is met with a tiny Jaemin wrapped in a blanket watching ‘Sofia The First’. His eyes instantly softening at the sight.

“Nana, look what Markie got you! This isn't fair, I want a plushie too,” pouting, head on Mark’s shoulder who is standing by the bed, pulling Jaemin’s attention that was fully on the television. 

Jaemin’s attention was won over by two words, Mark and plushie. 

Mark waits for any gesture to tell him it’s okay to touch Jaemin and like it was planned — Jaemin smiles and makes grabby hands at Lottie. 

Jeno and Mark both exhaling, making Jaemin laugh. 

“You are both silly, I am fine.” 

“Yeah but you love us,” Mark grinned as he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Jaemin’s cheeks. 

Jaemin blushes at the interaction. He was thankful for his best friends. Yet, they always felt like he deserved more — because he did, Jaemin deserved the world. 

Jeno and Mark looked at each other after seeing Jaemin blushing and telepathically agreed to attack with love. 

Mark was first to dive, head first into the bed causing Jaemin to welp in shock. Jeno followed suit, crushing Mark’s body under him. 

“JENO! YOU'RE SUFFOCATING ME!”

“SUCKS TO BE YOU!” 

Jaemin’s heart swells, breaking out into a fit of giggles as he watches his two boys fight over his lap. 

ও

After finding their place besides Jaemin, they all welded into one mess of limbs. In bed, watching Tangled which is funny when you think about how they are situated. 

Jaemin has his head rested on Jeno’s shoulder, as his hand is intertwined with Mark’s. 

It was comfortable. 

Jaemin did not feel like he had to make the effort to lighten the room up. He did not have to be the one showering love. He knows they both love him on his down days just as much as they do on his up days. 

But, something illogical inside him is picking on his comfort. 

_Why should they take care of you? You are being childish, Na Jaemin. Tell them to leave you in your misery, so they don't start hating you._

Shaking his head to physically stop himself from the toxic thoughts, informed the boys next to him of what’s going on. They know him too well. They know he is trying his best to not push them away, he is trying to be okay with them taking care of him. 

Jeno reaches for the remote control and pauses the movie, before moving away to sit crossed legged in front of Jaemin. 

Jaemin is looking down at his lap, running his fingers through Lottie’s fur, blushing. He knows what is coming. He feels like he doesn’t deserve it but he loves them and they way they love him. 

“Mark, you want to go first or me?” Jeno speaks up as his eyes turn into beautiful crescents. 

“You go, I want to do better than you.” 

“This isn’t a competition, you prick,” pushing Mark away from him playfully. Jaemin holds back a smile back — his dorks. 

“I will win either way,” Mark grins at Jeno. 

“Guys,” whining, stopping Mark and Jeno from bickering and claiming his time back. 

Suddenly both boys lose their smiles. 

Jeno holds one of Jaemin’s hands, Mark holds the other. 

“So, I don’t know what is going on Nana and I don’t know what triggered this but stop pushing us away, okay? I can think I speak for both of us when I say we love you. You give us so much, let us do the same for you. Your thoughts that are eating at you come from a space that is valid but if you don’t talk them out then we can’t work on them, right? Your feelings are so so important to us, we are best friends. If we don't help you then what is the point of us right?” 

Already, Jaemin’s eyes are glossed over by his overwhelmed feelings. 

Jeno leans forward and kisses Jaemin’s forehead, before sending Mark a look. 

It is your turn. 

“Hey baby, you know I would fight whoever caused this right? But knowing you, it was something that made you underestimate your worth. You are so important. The things that make you feel small are valid no matter how minuscule you think they are. Jeno and I truly care about you. You are our best friend, like without you we wouldn't be together. Imagine how colourless life would be if we were not in each other's lives and you gave us that. It is all you. Do not ever think your sensitivity to situations is a burden because it isn't. No one is perfect, I mean you nearly there but you get what I mean, right? We will continue to do this for you, until you accept your delicate nature as a part of who you are not a flaw. Now whether you want to tell us what caused this or not, is okay. Whether it was due to over exhaustion or you not feeling enough love or anything. We will work through it … together,” squeezing Jaemin’s hand before saying a phrase he doesn’t use easily. 

“I love you.” 

“Bro, that was intense,” Jeno slices through the thick air causing both Jaemin and Mark to throw cushions at him. The attacked boy breaks into a series of complaints about how he is being bullied, settling the air back to the kind that comforts Jaemin deeply. 

“So princess, want to tell us what happened?” 

“Give me kisses first.” 

“Smile … and I might,” Mark teases. 

For kisses, Jaemin would do anything so he breaks into the most blinding, exquisite smile ever. 

_Success._

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @ieeboys ❤


End file.
